


ART - The Unbearable Weirdness of Being

by Tarlan



Category: Andromeda
Genre: Community: casestory, Digital Art, Digital Painting, Gen, Line Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art created for Karrenia's story, 'The Unbearable Weirdness of Being'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART - The Unbearable Weirdness of Being

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karrenia_rune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Unbearable Weirdness of Being](https://archiveofourown.org/works/849284) by [karrenia_rune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/pseuds/karrenia_rune). 



When I saw the list of stories written for Casestory 2013, I really wasn't sure which story to pick as they all looked/sounded so good! In the end, I decided upon this Andromeda story because, even though I hadn't seen more than a few seasons, I could recall enjoying what I had seen and liking the characters. The story is a wonderful look at Seamus Harper, and how far he will go to save someone he cares about.

Of course, I had plenty of time to find art inspiration in the story and ended up creating a number of pieces that reflected certain scenes. I really do hope you enjoy the story and these accompanying pieces of art. Most of them are LARGE images and can be used as wallpapers.

Click on image for full size images

**Andromeda 01 - Seamus Harper - Line Art - Arriving on the Planet**

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/383564/383564_original.png)

**Andromeda 02 - Dylan Hunt and Rommie - The Award - Cover 1**

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/383773/383773_original.jpg)

**Andromeda 02 - Dylan Hunt and Rommie - The Award - Plain**

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/384219/384219_original.jpg)

**Andromeda 03 - Seamus Harper - Stealing the Maru - Cover**

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/384424/384424_original.jpg)

**Andromeda 03 - Seamus Harper - Stealing the Maru - Plain**

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/384605/384605_original.jpg)

**Andromeda 04 - Seamus Harper - Line Art - Cover 2**

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/384844/384844_original.png)

**Andromeda 04 - Seamus Harper - Line Art - Plain**

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/385402/385402_original.png)

**Andromeda 05 - Dylan Hunt - To the Rescue**

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/386819/386819_original.jpg)

**Andromeda 06 - Seamus Harper - Plain**

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/387101/387101_original.jpg)

**Andromeda 06 - Seamus Harper - Cover 3**

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/387556/387556_original.jpg)

**Icons:**

**001** | **002** | **003** | **004**  
---|---|---|---  
|  |  |   
**005** | **006** | **007** | **008**  
|  |  | 


End file.
